


I Know Her

by MissReylo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: requested: Can you do one where the reader is Emma’s girlfriend she came with from Boston to to Storybrooke? And Snow and Charming being jealous because all Emma’s walls are down around her & Emma and reader are at the loft making out on the couch when snow and charming walk in





	I Know Her

You moaned softly, pulling Emma closer to you. You two were in the loft of Mary Margaret - or was it Snow White now? - and kissing. Really, you hadn’t meant to. You were just talking to Emma, trying to ask her questions about how the hell she didn’t know she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, apparently the product of True Love.

But then Emma had decided she didn’t want to be interrogated any more and had pulled you into a kiss and you couldn’t resist her when she was kissing you like it was the last time. And now your legs were tangled, Emma was on top of you, you had your hands in her hair and kissing her with lots of tongue.

You were so busy with kissing your girlfriend that you didn’t even notice the door opening, creakingly. Snow and Charming came in, talking about everything that needed to be checked and about Mayor Evil Queenie when they noticed what you two were exactly doing on the couch.

“Oh, my God!” Snow exclaimed, dropping her bag. Charming became as red as a tomato, he could have blended in easily in that red abstract painting that you wanted to buy for your apartment back in Boston.

Both you and Emma screamed. Emma jumped off you and you pulled down your shirt that Emma had been busy trying to get off.

“I’m sorry!” you quickly said, not brave enough to look Emma’s parents in the eye.

“Can’t you knock?” Emma asked, combing her blonde messy hair with her fingers.

“We didn’t even know you two were here,” Snow said, “that was… I don’t…Everything’s so much different now you’re my mother. Mary Margaret would have…”

“Can we not talk about what we just saw?” Charming begged. “I’m really not ready for that.”

“David, we’ve gone much farther than just kissing,” Emma said and her father became even redder. Snow picked up her bag, choosing to ignore her daughter’s last words.

“So, how about spaghetti tonight?” she finally asked, trying to sound cheery.

 

Surprisingly, Snow White knew how to make some good spaghetti. David/Charming tried to avoid looking at you and you sat there, your cheeks still red, while you ate.

“It is so strange to have all these memories,” Mary Margaret babbled, “it’s like having two lives in your mind and you can’t figure out which one is real and fake. In our case it’s both true.”

Charming laughed, taking a sip from his drink.

“Emma, are you listening?” Mary Margaret asked. You looked at Emma, who was sitting next to you. She looked up from her plate.

“Oh…mmh, yes,” she said quickly when she saw everyone staring at her. You groaned.

“Emma, are you all right? You’ve been a bit distant lately,” you asked.

“Not this afternoon,” Mary murmured. David choked again.

“I’m just really tired, that’s all,” Emma said. She grabbed your hand and squeezed it.

“No, that’s not it. You’re a night owl, you were always so hyper late at night,” Mary said, “Emma, is it something I said?”

“Honey,” David said softly, taking his wife’s, or girlfriends, hand.

“Look, I know it’s been really strange for you. But we love you and we’re your parents. We want to be a family. But I get the feeling you don’t want that. Is that true?” Snow asked, a bit too sharply for your taste.

Emma put down her fork. “You know what? I don’t care if you want to be a family, Mary Margaret. I was alone for all those years and I managed fine. I don’t need you two. Next time you need a Saviour you’ll just put me in a tree again.”

“Emma-” you started.

“Not now, Y/N,” she snapped at you, “it’s true. You two weren’t there for me and it hurt, okay. And now that I have a life with my girlfriend, I’m finally happy, this strange shit starts happening. I didn’t ask for that!”

“Oh, Emma,” Mary Margaret sighed.

“Don’t ‘Oh Emma’ me! I’m done with all of this. Y/N, come on, we’re leaving,” Emma yelled. She pulled you along while you tried to tell her to calm down. Apologetically you tried to smile at your girlfriends parents.

“The spaghetti was really good?” you squeaked out as you were dragged out of the loft.

 

The next morning at Granny’s you saw Mary Margaret again. Before she could walk out you grabbed her arm.

“Mary Margaret, or Snow, I have to talk to you,” you said, “just listen. I know what Emma said really hurt. But she doesn’t mean it like that. I know her, I love her. She’s acting like this because she wants to get close to you and your husband, but she’s scared something will go wrong. When we first started dating she acted exactly the same.”

Mary Margaret’s frown disappeared. “Really?”

“I promise. I know her, it took me a long time but I really know her. She loves you two, even if she can’t admit it to herself yet,” you said, “now I really need to go. See you soon!”

You left, Mary Margaret stayed behind, staring at the door.


End file.
